Rye Canyon
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Leo has to attend a festival, Kendrix needs chocolate, Damon just tries to be a friend and Kai is... an actor? Contrary to the title they're not drunk...


Kendrix let out a huff as she bit into her chocolate bar.

She hated men… well, a certain red-wearing, heart-breaking, somehow constantly losing his shirt, ranger.

It was supposed to be their first date because even though they'd know each other for years, neither of them had the nerve to ask the other out until a few weeks earlier. But nooooo, of course not, the allies of the Minorians were having a festival to honour their "brave and great" former red ranger and he might "offend" them if he didn't go and Kendrix "shouldn't bother coming" because she'd get "bored".

Well, fine then. She didn't like things that were illogical anyways, and love definitely was, so who needed Leo? Who cancelled on a first date, huh? She'd quickly consulted on of the _Cosmopolitan _magazines that one of the travelers had brought along with them when they'd boarded Terra Venture and discovered chocolate was supposed to be a good cure for this type of pain. Well, there was some scientific knowledge to support that…

She glanced over at the large cardboard box, sitting on the couch beside her. It was the latest shipment of gifts from Earth, her mother wouldn't stop with the chocolate, which Kendrix had never fully appreciated until the date fiasco. She'd so far received a DVD player, television (which was useless without the DVD player since there was no cable on Minori)chocolate, clean underwear (honestly mother…), numerous letters asking her if she'd found a guy and various tacky sweaters that she rarely wore unless they contained some shade of pink in it. There was a few DVDs that family would send her too, but honestly _From Justin to Kelly_? How old did they think she was?

She glanced over at the pile of _Hershey's _wrappers on the ground and noticed with some concern they nearly reached the top of the couch. But she wasn't happy yet… She eyed the box carefully, she used to open the boxes with Kai, but he'd moved back to Earth a few years earlier and she then started opening them with Maya.

If there was chocolate in it though…

Deciding to break tradition on account she was wallowing in pity, she picked at the tape until she was able to rip if off of the box. She opened it and began digging through it.

She'd been sent four bottles of salad dressing (why?), a pair of jeans, two more sweaters, and much to her delight a chocolate bar nearly as long as her arm. She lifted it out and placed it on the table, moving the box onto the floor. She paused as she heard a rustling inside of it.

Figuring she missed something, she looked in again to find a small package. Oh! More DVDs, hopefully something good to watch because she needed something, really bad musicals were not helping her current state of mind.

She picked the box up and realized it was a television season.

"Crime Scene Investigation." She read, pushing her glasses up on her nose. There was a small sticky note on the front of the case from her mom.

_This show is very popular on Earth; I think you might recognize some people in. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kendrix frowned. She didn't watch a lot of television when she had been on Earth, and he knowledge of actors consisted of Mr. Rodgers. She shrugged though, today was a day of firsts, and hey, who doesn't want to watch some violent programming then they're feeling less than stellar themselves?

She popped disk one out of the set into the DVD player and proceeded to unwrap her giant chocolate bar, munching away at the opening credits came on. Okay, it looked like a violent show; with science involved… this might just be perfect… She readjusted herself on the couch, leaning her chin on her hand. This show was actually pretty good… Greg was funny, and she wouldn't mind having a conversation with Grissom sometime. He seemed cool…

But the thing that caught her attention the most, the one thing that caught her to choke on her chocolate bar and need to rush to find some water somewhere. The one part she watched about four times, the one part that caused her to burst out laughing even though she was borderline depressed at the moment, was the one lab tech… the audio visual lab technician.

Was that Kai?

Well, people who decided to move back to Earth had been forced to get new identities due to the fact that while Terra Venture had been a high profile project at one point, it had caused political unrest. Since then the government had been trying to erase any trace of it from record. Passenger lists included. So… it could be Kai…

She blinked. That was a new development. Actually, she hadn't seen Kai in quite a while; if that was in fact him… well… he looked good… And he was an actor… Why would Kai be an actor?

While the screen was paused, Damon walked in. "Kendrix? You here?"

"Uh huh…" Kendrix replied, eyes glued to the TV screen.

The former Green Ranger rounded the corner, giving her an odd look. "I never took you for a TV addict."

"Kai is an actor…" Kendrix said slowly, as if not sure how to digest this information. "On TV… on Earth… his name's Archie…"

Damon raised an eyebrow and opened to say something, but stopped when he saw the image on the screen. "Wow… is that really him?"

Kendrix nodded, before looking up at Damon. "Sure looks like it." She paused; well she could use some company. "I have four disks to go, want to watch it with me? It's called _CSI _and apparently it's very popular on Earth."

Damon shrugged. Well, he was supposed to tell Kendrix that the festival Leo was at actually ended up with the former Red Ranger losing his shirt somewhere and being forced to fend off a very needy alien princess all evening. He was also planning on making the date up with Kendrix and felt awful about having to cancel in the first place.

But that could wait.

Kai was an actor and that equaled blackmail material next time he saw the guy, and he and Kendrix never got to really hang out, so he wanted to stay.

He took a seat beside Kendrix on the couch, moving the cardboard box to the side. Kendrix gave him a small smile. She held out her right hand as she un-paused the show with her left.

"So what's his character like?"

"He watches a lot of _Star Trek _apparently."

"Seriously?"

"And he's friends with the guy with the spiky hair there, Greg."

"That's so weird…"

"I know… He wants to explore space."

"That's eerie."

"I know… chocolate?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

Well that was pointless, but I think it was amusing. Many apologies to anyone who thinks I got Kendrix's character way off. I needed it to be a Lost Galaxy girl and since I didn't see Maya in the role and didn't watch when Karone was the pink ranger, it had to be Kendrix.

To explain the title, now there is an area called Valencia in Santa Clarita, California where _CSI _used to be filmed. It was in a place called Rye Canyon where _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers _was also shot.

Please Review.


End file.
